the_war_of_the_americasfandomcom-20200214-history
Holy Inquisition of Cardinal Jaune XVII
"Take heed for what you say, for you never know when an inquisitor might be listening." The Holy Inquisition of Cardinal Jaune XVII, otherwise known as the Inquisition or the Holy Inquisition is an Inquisition dedicated to upholding the virtues of Cardinal Jaune XVII, who's life long mission was to protect the people of the New World from causing another event similar to what drove them from the old world. While head quartered in Britannia, they are generally allowed to perform their duties in the Rystar and Spanish territories under their supervision and with justified reasoning. Purpose and Goal Currently, the Inquisition's purpose is to act as enforcers dedicated to continuing Cardinal Jaune XVII's mission: the prevention of another great cataclysm, the first one causing the Old World to become uninhabitable. Currently, they do this in three ways. * The prevention of any rapid advancement in technology. It is widely believed by all inquisitors, and even the Cardinal himself, that an attempt of rapidly inventing technology is what led to the great loss of life and the exodus from the Old World. * The extermination of all forms of magic users or dark enforcers of evil magics. Witches and Wizards are their primary targets, and have been forced to near extinction due to their efforts. Magic users were believed to be involved in the Old World event as well. * The protection of Briton assets and Britannia as a whole from internal threats and threats not normally handled by the military. Jaune XVII was one of Briton's greatest heroes, so it is only right that the Inquisition protect the homeland of their most revered figure from themselves. While not technically part of Jaune's plan, as such creatures did not exist in his time, Inquisitors are also dedicated to hunting down magic based monsters or detaining otherworldly creatures displaying technology not from their time. Hierarchy Inquisitors follow a ranking system based on five ranks. Should an inquisitor have enough experience, they will move up a rank. Rank also decides the kind of equipment they may receive. # Grand Inquisitor - The highest ranking Inquisitor. This is generally reserved for a single person who, when assigned to the rank, are in charge of heading the Inquisition. A Grand Inquisitor is someone who has undoubtedly earned the title by working hard to ensure the Inquisition's goals are met and by demonstrating great leadership. They are generally aged figures, but not aged enough to be out of the fight. Grand Inquisitors are selected by the University of Britannia, and are allowed to use whatever the University has to offer. # High''' Inquisitor''' - Elite Inquisitors. They are the best at what they do, and are given experimental technologies by the University, making them extremely difficult opponents as they hold a technological advantage. These can range from repeating crossbows to quicker loading flintlock based weaponry. They are an extremely rare sight and are deployed alone. Those who see a High Inquisitor should be fearful for what could possible summon someone as elite as them. # Chief Inquisitor '''- Veteran Inquisitors who have demonstrated valuable leadership skills and a mind for strategy make up Chief Inquisitors. Chief Inquisitors are generally in charge of four man teams, and are deployed to areas with a need for strike teams. They are armed with the same equipment as standard Inquisitors. # '''Inquisitor - The main enforcers of the Inquisition. They are generally allowed to work as they please, only sometimes being paired with a Chief Inquisitor or another Inquisitor. They are allowed weapons ranging from repeating/standard crossbows to flintlock weaponry depending on their skill and efficiency. # Apprentice Inquisitor - Inquisitors in training. They are always paired with an Inquisitor until the Inquisitor has deemed the apprentice worthy of moving on. They are only allowed standard crossbows. History WIP Equipment and Methods Inquisitors are well equipped with top of the line technologies due to their link with the University of Britannia and their constant vigilance against advanced technologies, which they take and use for themselves. Their weapons include, but are not limited to: * Flintlock Firearms - Most likely the only faction to possess such powerful and unique weapons, flintlock firearms are an extremely rare firearm that is a much more practical design compared to modern New World firearms. They come in various designs and are personally requested to the University by Inquisitors who have made a good enough impression for themselves in the Inquisition. * Crossbows '''- A standard weapon to be found within the New World, crossbows are generally more commonplace than flintlock firearms. Special requests can be carried out by Inquisitors who have made a good enough impression for themselves in the inquisition. * '''One-Handed Swords - A lightweight alternative to a two handed sword, Inquisitors make use of different forms of one handed swords. Many use these so that they may use their desired ranged weapon in tandem. These range anywhere from rapiers to simple arming swords. * Two-Handed Swords - A heavier weapon intended for bigger or more dangerous targets, two handed swords are not generally used by Inquisitors, but are an option. * Maces - Generally only used against armored opponents or simply for personal preference, Maces are a (rare) option as a weapon for an Inquisitor. As far as strategies go, Inquisitors are rather proficient in close quarters tactics based in urban and natural environments. When deployed in an area, Inquisitors are normally deployed in teams of two unless a Chief Inquisitor is heading a strike team. Teams of three are an uncommon sight, but common enough to not be considered a rarity. When faced with a threat, Inquisitors will generally kill it rather than take a prisoner. To be an Inquisitor, one must be logical and cold, and their actions reflect this. Should a citizen be found infected in a village, an Inquisitor will personally inspect the village's populace and decide said Village's fate. Hesitation is something they cannot afford. Trivia * The Inquisition is funded by the Kingdom of Britannia and is supplied by the University of Britannia. * There are only around 600 active Inquisitors. * Inquisitors are widely feared in Britannia, but are not as well known in other countries. * Inquisitors do not have a set uniform, but do have a notable fashion sense and make their presence known by Seals of the Cardinal placed upon their outfit. * A High Inquisitor has not been formally deployed since the third century of the New Era. * Inquisitors stationed in the arctic tundras make use of dogs as companions. * Inquisitors are not permitted to (officially) work in the Jing-Roh Khanate, The Nordic States, and Reich territory, but this has not stopped Inquisitors from venturing to these lands off the records.